The Crimson Empire
Founded by the original settlers of Aviticus Kovas 7, the current leaders of The Crimson Empire consists of Crimson, Vortex, Death Adder, and other surviving Avi. The main goal of The Crimson Empire is to seek and conquer a planet and claim it as their own in order to rebuild. History During the development of the hierarchy system upon settlement of Aviticus Kovas 7, the higher-ups demanded a military known for their effectiveness and dominance across the cosmos —a military feared and respected by all. This began as a militia of specified warriors, dubbed "Destroyers", which eventually gave way to a full-blown military power known as The Avi Empire, which under Crimson's reign eventually became The Crimson Empire. The Avi fought in many wars during their time as the Avi Empire, which included the Blood War against the Ceptoids on the Avi colony of Korithia, where the Avi lost thousands of soldiers, causing Lord Krovas to begin cloning his royal bloodline to rebuild their military. There was also a great civil war early on in the Avi Empire known as the Dredge Crusade, where Korvik I's former second-in-command, Kravos, lead a legion of Avi warriors against the Empire, believing himself to hold a true claim to the throne. Led by previous supreme leaders prior to Crimson, the Crimson Empire is known for holding control and conquering several regions and planets in the solar system, along with other nearby systems. Eventually, their planet; Aviticus Kovas 7 succumbed to geological events that killed many Avi, destroyed all structures and rendered life on the planet nearly impossible to live on. Under Crimson's reign, the remains of the Empire attempted to extend their reach of dominance, and conquer other planets. Scouting the universe, they came across Defentia, Reclaimer's home planet. After a failed attack, they retreated and regrouped, eventually stumbling upon Earth. Crimson soon decided to strike, effectively wiping out millions of humans, and destroying many cities. The Resistance, led by The Dark Knight, The White Knight, and Seth Locke, with the aid of the United Nations and the innovative mind of Jeremy Lewis, found technological weaknesses in the mother ship, allowing them to use a modified E.M.P to disarm it's shields, allowing The Resistance to enter the ship and sabotage it. In a final confrontation between Seth, Crimson, and Danny —with their combined efforts, they defeated Crimson, and destroyed the core of the ship, destroying it and ending The Crimson Empire for good. The Crimson Empire caused a wave of fear to spread across the galaxy to those with knowledge of them, and were the main cause of the extinction and domination of many alien races and planets. Notable Members Gallery Trivia * The list of planets The Crimson Empire has invaded over the several reigns of it's overlords (in addition to Crimson) include: Defentia, Earth, Ralus Prime IX, Brimvara, Clorvais, Korithia, Arcusia, Narkata, Santomi IV, Kelper 186-F, Kapteyn B, Rax, Ralus Prime X, Santomi V, and many more. * The Crimson Empire is rumored to have at least twenty conquered territories, ranging from planets to moon colonies. * There have been six overlords including the current one— Crimson. * The Avi have only lost one of their established colonies in history, Korithia. * D'hara is the only known member of the Crimson Empire to be of a different species. * The Avi have only lost a war to one known species, the Ceptoids. Category:Organizations Category:The Dark Knight Category:Antagonists Category:Major Time Heroes Antagonists Category:Lore Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe